Hits, Poison and Helena
by punkcomics
Summary: What would happen if Bruce and Selina had a child that Bruce doesn't know about. Selina hides the truth from him, but keeping a secret from the worlds greatest detective is a hard thing to do
1. Chapter 1

Gotham, a city of darkness were monsters roam consuming everything and anything in their path. A place were a jester was the prince of crime, a bird knew your darkest little secrets, a coin flip would decide your fate and knowing the right answer to a riddle could save your life. A city like this did have its champions that fought till the last breath to save as many innocents as possible but sometimes that wasn't enough. Gotham a place so dangerous that a nice evening walk usually resulted in a mugging or worse, yes its dangerous but hey a girl likes a little danger

CHAPTER 1

"Ha catch me if you can stud I haven't got all day" I leap of the building and using my whip swing up to the next rooftop with the grace that goes with my name sake. I hear the grapple as its shot at the building. I know he won't chase me forever, I gave up few of my illegal habits when I joined the gang but stealing from the elite who wouldn't noticed a few jewels missing here and there was just an habit that i like to do once in awhile. He didn't like it but I know I won't get jail time for me, as much as he likes to pretend he dosnt feel it, that urge to just rip each other clothes of and go nuts. All it ends with is a stern bat brooding lecture and a disappearing act honestly I think he's going soft

"Selina I haven't got time for this, Joker is up to something I need to investigate" He lands just behind me missing me by a hair. I laugh "honestly Bruce with all that brooding you do im surprised you can see were your going. I spin around and jump at him putting my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss, He's hand automatically go around my waist and then straight back to his side " Besides stud you do know frowning causes wrinkles at this rate you will look 80 when your 40"

"Funny selina" he say with a frown

"You're so serious when your all pointy ears lighten up it must be the mask, sucks away all your happiness"

"selina i haven't got time for your sarcasm I have importan.."

"Sighhh another all nighter bruce? what do you do all night survey your city, in that stupid hunch over pose you do"

"it's not stupid..."

"YES IT IS! you look ridiculous, wait I just thought of a great idea. I'll be your partner in crime tonight that way we spend time together"

"I don't think that's a great Idea Selina you could get hu...

"nonsense Bruce its brilliant, besides nine lives remember. Come on Mr frowny lets go" with that i jump of the roof

"sigh I'm going to regret this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bruce its 3 in the morning, can we please go home, we have saved several people from muggers and stopped a few robberies. I'd call that a job well done besides I can think of something better that in involves us naked"  
I look around the deserted marina, daydreaming of us in his bed when I'm interrupted by Mr broody himself

"Selina don't call me Bruce who knows who's listening and I think you might be right" with a swoosh of he's cape he takes of running.  
"Yes! so about what I said earlier, how about we go back to the cave and I ride you till its light?"  
"Not going to happen Selina, you know why"  
Batman seriously your a buzz kill, Hey! are you even liste..." a hand covers my mouth  
"shh quite two face is here"  
I peek around batman and see two face standing around with a bunch of his thugs.

"That idiot always knows how to ruin a mood, I swear to god I'm going to scratch he's good side so badly there no longer going to call him two face" I hiss  
Bats looks back " Save it, we have to find out what he's up to. He's heading into Falcone's old warehouse. We'll split up you take the left ill take the right side."  
"FINE, but if it does come to a brawl. I'm taking down that idiot" I start to sneak off, I don't get far until I feel Bruce's arm around my waist "Selina please be careful" and with that he's gone

"hmm maybe this night is going to end with a bang"


End file.
